


The World's Best, Lee Chan!

by hannihoneybee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 17:32:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17812367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannihoneybee/pseuds/hannihoneybee
Summary: Lee Chan didn't expect much in adulthood, but babysitting his pretty sunbae and baking cupcakes for a living definitely wasn't it.





	The World's Best, Lee Chan!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic! Please be kind <3

If you had told Lee Chan during his freshman year that he would willingly move in and start a business with the weird junior pre-med track RA who kept calling him “his cute little baby,” he would have laughed maniacally before bursting into tears at the mere prospect of spending more time than he needed to with one Yoon Jeonghan. But he’s an adult now, and has left bursting into tears behind in Organic Chemistry. College changes people, after all. He had gone from a duck-haired, doe eyed prospective chemistry major to the proud co-owner of Carat Bakery.

 

Just like Jeonghan had gone from intimidatingly beautiful sunbae on track to become the most condescending neurosurgeon in South Korea to a still intimidatingly beautiful but very dorky barista and co-owner of Carat.

 

Fuck the pre-med track.  

 

To be quite honest, the two of them were both self-aware enough to admit that their initial popularity was not due to how good Jeonghan’s latte art was or how amazing Chan was at making cupcakes. Rather, it was largely due to Soonyoung’s ambitious love for all his dancing dongsaengs and Jeonghan’s small army of admirers and pseudo-slaves.

 

But it was a good start and Jeonghan got much better at making sure he didn’t accidentally draw any dicks in anyone’s coffee and Chan churned out truly extraordinary macaroons and lemon meringue pies.

 

Business boomed, and Chan would call it all a success.

 

Fuck anyone who said otherwise.

* * *

 

“Jeonghan, you’re the worst loser I’ve ever met.”

 

Jeonghan made an affronted noise, pausing his attempt to stack the world’s largest amount of mini marshmallows into his hot chocolate. (Jeonghan, despite being the bakery’s barista and coffee extraordinaire, did not drink coffee. Ever.) The betrayed expression on his face would probably mean more if Chan had not seen him use the exact same expression to con their coffee supplier into giving them half price beans two hours ago.

 

The pretty barista huffed, looking put out that Chan did not immediately grovel and apologize.

 

“I am not! You’re just being mean to me. I miss little Lee Chan. He was much nicer.”

 

Chan sighed. He had long grown out of the phase of his life in which he tripped over himself to win Jeonghan’s approval, like all the other mindless boys who found themselves endlessly charmed by his pretty smile and bright eyes.

 

“Last month, you were upset that I was going to sell more cupcakes than you did of your attempt at peanut butter brownies so you pouted until Jihoon brought three dozen of them.”

 

“So?”

 

“Jeonghan, Jihoon is allergic to peanuts.”

 

The older man paused. It was true Jihoon hadn’t taken a bite of the brownies while in the store, but he had seemed sincere and eager in buying the leftover brownies, pushing Jeonghan into the lead. He opened his mouth to argue with Chan spoke again. “You can not say he brought them out of his own free will. The man would smash his keyboard if you asked him nicely enough.”

 

Jeonghan pouted even more, turning around to add more mini marshmallows to his mug.

 

“I still won that bet though.”

 

“Jeonghan!”

* * *

 

When Chan and Jeonghan first opened Carat Bakery, they had been incredibly detailed when it came to inventory. They had only had the money in Jeonghan’s account that had been meant for graduate school and the small sum Chan’s mom was able to put together on such short notice. 

 

Now, however, inventory more or less was Chan’s responsibility. It was usually a painless job; they were a small bakery that didn’t make too much of a variety of baked goods. However, there were days Chan wanted to sigh and quit and spend the rest of the day cuddling his boyfriend.

 

Today was one of those days.

 

He had opened the door to the back kitchen up to see Jeonghan and Jisoo sitting on top of their industrial sized refrigerator. They both turned their heads at the sigh that came from the entrance. Perking up, they both waved simultaneously at Chan, Jeonghan also waving the half empty bag of sourdough bread in the air.

 

He’s disappointed that he’s shocked. While most people, including Chan himself when he had first met Jeonghan’s childhood best friend, thought of Jisoo as Jeonghan’s grounding force and conscience, the pretty man was more like an enabler and co-conspirator to Jeonghan’s nonsense.

 

The sight of the two of them sitting on a fridge and eating all the good bread in the shop while drunkenly watching dramas was not an abnormal one. It was a part of their sacred Wednesday night tradition that Chan usually escaped from.

 

“You know Jisoo, the only reason hotter Jisoo doesn’t get any of the loving is because South Korea is afraid of some good man on man action.”

 

“I’m not even mad you called him hotter. The man could f-“

 

“Please end that sentence right there. Guys,” Chan sighed before lifting up the two empty bread bags that sat on the counter, “the morning toast rush.”

 

Jeonghan shoved another two slices of bread into his mouth. “Fuck the morning toast rush.”

* * *

 

The most interesting month of Carat Bakery was probably when Choi Seungcheol graced their doorstep with his fianceé in tow. 

 

Carat Bakery didn’t really do weddings. They were small and it was primarily just Chan in the kitchen making their selection of basked goods as Jeonghan made coffee. However, they did occasionally agree to do cake testings for a smaller wedding cake for a small wedding. Probably didn’t feed any more people than any other three layer cake would, but Chan liked to pretend to be romantic and Jeonghan liked judging couples on who seemed less enthusiastic to tie the knot. 

 

However, they had probably had a total of three couples in the time they had been opened that seriously wanted to do a cake testing and then followed through with an order. 

 

One of those had been Hansol and Seungkwan, so Chan didn’t really count them, considering how the latter willingly called himself Jeonghannie’s darling.

 

It all really starts when Chan watched Jeonghan bump into Choi Seungcheol from behind the counter. Jeonghan is hardly clumsy, so it’s a bit of a shcok to see him stumble and spill an entire mug of Americano onto Seungcheol.

 

Yikes.

  

Chan moved forward to help clean up when the impossible happened: Jeonghan blushed and stuttered out an apology while attempting to dab off the coffee stains on Seungcheol’s chest. He stood back and watched as his usually emotionally constipated business partner went through the phases of shock in seeing a Hot Young Man. Chan wished he could relate, but the initial shock of first seeing his boyfriend shirtless had made all other hot young men pale in comparison. Even with the biceps of Choi Seungcheol.

 

Jeonghan eventually tried to pay for dry cleaning as Seungcheol brushed him off and eyed the pastel pink poster on their counter advertising cake testing for newly engaged couples.

 

Suspicious.

 

It wasn’t long until Seungcheol appeared again, this time with his fiancé on his arm. Tall, infuriatingly handsome Kim Mingyu.

 

The two of them were admittedly attractive together.

 

But Chan didn’t have these two big eyes for no reason. He sees all. Beginning with one chaotic gay idiot pining after his _own_ chaotic gay idiot.

 

Mingyu and Seungcheol are obviously good friends and both enjoy the free cakes for their tasting, but Chan can see Seungcheol’s woeful puppy eyes every time Jeonghan breathes in proximity to their table. Mingyu also seems like a frankly terrible liar and an even more terribly whisperer.

 

“You love free things, Gyu!”

 

“I don’t love free things that come under false pretenses, Seungcheol!”

 

“B-but you love strawberry cake! It’s your favorite fruit cake!”

 

Chan wondered if they knew he, in fact, could hear them frantically whisper shouting at each other as he sat across from them. He decided to be a kind soul and pretend he was too engrossed in the order form that sat in his lap to hear their loud whisper fight.

 

“I’m not a liar, Seungcheol! You’re making me lie to this twelve year old boy!”

 

Chan sighed and looked up at the ceiling, begging whichever higher power existed to please take him now. Please. He didn’t he could stand this any longer. His boyfriend would understand. He would throw a lovely service for him and make sure his corgi was well taken care of while Chan was gone.

 

He slid himself out of his chair and away from the whispering couple as quickly and sneakily as possible, pulling Jeonghan away with him. He pushed them both into a crouch behind the counter.

 

“Please take my spot.”

 

“What? No, they’re your cakes!”

 

“Please, it’s clearly a fake couple with an ulterior motive.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Seungcheol and Mingyu obviously aren’t dating.”

 

“They’re literally engaged.”

 

“Seungcheol has been staring at you for the entire appointment and I want to gouge my eyes out.”

 

“Maybe he’s staring at my ass.”

 

“More like wondering how an ass can be that flat.”

 

“Chan!”

 

“Um….are we interrupting?”

 

Chan and Jeonghan looked up simultaneously as Seungcheol and Mingyu peered over the counter at them. Ugh. Embarrassing. Chan never wanted to embrace the sweet of the death more than the exact moment she made eye contact with Choi Seungcheol and knew he was serving a complete liar. 

 

And he made those cakes fresh for his lying mouth to taste. 

 

“Yes. Please go back to your seat.”

 

Mingyu coughed, awkwardly eyeing the two business partners on the floor. 

 

“We’re actually cancelling the appointment. Seungcheol has something to tell you.”

 

Jeonghan and Chan turned their heads to peer at the man. God, why were his eyes so big? Chan side eyed Jeonghan, who had a pink blush dusted across his cheeks. Ew.

 

“Um…I’m sorry but I’ve…lied to you.”

 

Knew it.

 

“I’m actually not engaged to Mingyu, I…”

 

“You’re here because you’ve watched too many romcoms or read too many Stucky fanfics and now you think that you could deceive your way into Jeonghan’s heart. Like a liar.” 

 

Chan glared up at this doe eyed man. He wished, for not the first time, that he were taller and more terrifying. The only person he knew who feared him was Jun and that really wasn’t much of an accomplishment. The man once cried at the entrance of a kiddie haunted house. Seungcheol did look a bit cowed, but it was probably because he was being forced to admit his own lies in a public setting. 

 

“Kind of. Um. Can I have your number?”

 

Jeonghan blinked slowly. Chan could practically hear the systems shutting down noise play in his head. He had been single for almost a year now and Chan had been on the tail end of hearing about his disastrous Tinder dates and how he was going to die alone with only his cat for companionship.

 

**Dick.**

 

Chan sighed and reached for the notepad by the cash register. “Here’s his number. Please pay for the cakes you have deceived us into giving you now.”

* * *

 

“Is something burning?”

 

“My admiration for you.”

 

“Shut up, Jeonghan, your pants are on fire.”

* * *

 

Chan thought that in another life, he was probably a watchful, vengeful god.

 

“Shut up, Cheollie! I’m going out no matter what!

 

Seungcheol fireman lifted Jeonghan away in a true show of masculine strength, carrying him back into the apartment with a look of determination and exhaustion. “You haven’t slept in twenty seven hours and are running a fever. Stop being an idiot and take a nap.”

 

Jeonghan rammed his knee into Seungcheol’s stomach, sending his boyfriend to the ground as he attempted to make his great escape. The other man proceeded to tackle his sick boyfriend to the ground.

 

“Chan! Save me!”

 

Chan took a slow ship of his morning coffee.

 

“You fucker, stop trying to tickle me!”

* * *

 

“Channie, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?” Soonyoung finger gunned from where he was leaning against the counter.

 

“I don’t remember ever leaving heaven.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Have I ever left you?”

 

Looking up, he watched as Soonyoung blushed as red as a firetruck and clutched his fist above his heart.

 

Sucker.

* * *

 

“Alright, Chan. I’m taking off early.”         

 

Confused,  Chan looked up from his book. “Why? You don’t have any friends other than me and Jisoo and we’re both right here.”

 

Jisoo snorted from where she was making another latte, reaching over to fist bump Chan over the counter.

 

“First of all, rude and uncalled for. Second of all, Cheollie was texting me about cute boys at his office and I need to put the fear of God in them.” Jeonghan began walking away, his coat flapping in the wind as Chan sighed and moved to text Seungcheol about the incoming hurricane approaching his office.

 

“How are you even an adult?”

* * *

 

Jeonghan watched as Chan packed the last of his bag. He felt like a proud parent, sending his son out to college. Except Chan had already graduated and was just going to meet his boyfriend’s parents for the first time.

 

“Did you pack your extra toiletries?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you remember his parents’ names?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Did you pack snacks for the car ride, it’s like seven hours.”

 

“That’s not on my checklist, is it?”

 

“No, I’m just asking because I love you and you’re going to get hungry.I put three granola bars and two apples in the side pocket of your duffle bag and there’s a bagel with cream cheese and jam on the counter.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> uwu follow my twitter @bloominghannie


End file.
